


would you like a side of salad or soup?

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, yachi is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yachi's first time serving a table by herself. Her first table seems to be seating a bespectacled beauty and Yachi, does what Yachi does best. Freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you like a side of salad or soup?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't title things properly rip. 
> 
> This was totally inspired by me completing my first week at my new job, I'll be serving my first table soon and I'm totally not freaking out. Nope. 
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes I typed this up on my phone. Never again.

Gripping onto the large plastic menu with dear life, Yachi sucked in a deep breath trying to will her nerves away. Suga had trained her well and was giving her a thumbs up as she made her way to serve her very first table. 

The woman who sat in the compact booth gave Yachi her full attention and Yachi was completely blown away. The woman was strikingly gorgeous, bespectacled, with glittering grey-blue eye and shiny silky black hair that Yachi could braid all day. Yachi almost made a run for it, but Suga would never let her live it down.

"H-Hello!" Yachi glanced back at Suga who grinned and made a upward hand motions, signaling Yachi to speak up. Right! Right, they had spoken about this before opening up. Yachi cleared her throat and made sure to raise her voice so that she could be heard loud and clear "Hello! I'm Yachi and I'll be your server for today!" handing the menu over towards the alluring woman Yachi hoped that she wasn't sweating too much, and the her shaking hands weren’t that noticeable. "What can i get you to drink?" The woman looked up, small pouty lips forming into a lovely smile. Her lips moved, and Yachi was sure she just asked for some sort of drink, but Yachi was gone, not even in the same plane of existance anymore. A gentle tap to her elbow brought Yachi crashing back down to earth, with Suga swooping in to save a disaster in the making. 

"So that'll be a water with lemon Kiyoko?" Suga smiled and the woman - Kiyoko apparently - smiled back with a gentle bob of her head. "We’ll be right back with that!" Suga steered a very stiff and very red Yachi to the back into the kitchen. Grabbing a clean glass and handing it to a still very rigid Yachi, he slapped her back light heartedly. "You started off so well! what happened Yachi?" Suga asked slightly concerned with the younger server.

With unsteady hands Yachi scooped ice into the glass and filled it with water, taking the slice of lemon Suga handed to her setting it on the rim of the glass. "I-I don't know! I sort of just… I got nervous." Being nervous about serving her first table was only part of the problem, she was completely intimidated by Kiyoko, if anything enchanted. Yachi just wanted to do her best, but she was so scared of messing up. "It's your first time serving by yourself Yachi it's completely okay to be nervous and mess up. Heck, Daichi would be glad to tell you the horror stories of my first time serving, and you should have seen Hinata! Just be more confident in yourself, you're going to doing great! You got Kiyoki, she's a regular here and wonderful, super nice! She'll understand and I promise she won't give you a hard time." grabbing Yachi’s shoulders and turning her back around Suga gave a gentle nudge. "I'll be near by if you need any help, but you've got this!" 

Standing up straighter, shoulders held up high Yachi marched her way back to Kiyoko, with a bit more confidence and a stronger will to do her job better. Make mama proud. Gently dropping off the glass in front of Kiyoko, Yachi couldn't do much about the blush gracing her cheeks, but she could be the best server Suga trained her to be. "I'm sorry about that earlier, here's your water." Grabbing her pad and pen out her small orange apron she readied her pen, "Are you ready to order?"

latching onto kiyko’s every word, Yachi determinedly wrote down her order and repeated it back to make sure she jotted it down correctly. After confirming the order Yachi scampered away to type it in so the cooks could start on it. Looking at Suga she gave a wobbly grin at his congratulations and followed in his shadow, helping write down his tables orders and deliver food to others. Ukai wanted Yachi to start off easy, only serving at least two tables to start off with, as to not to overwhelm her. She spent a week being trained and guided by a very patient and helpful Suga, after the week, yachi was ready to start earning her tips. 

After helping Suag out, Yachi went to help Hinata - who was also on the floor with her and Suag for the afternoon - clean and set a table. When she put the rag back in the bucket, Yachi hesitantly took a step in front of Kiyoko’s booth, informing her that her food will be out momentarily, also would she like a refill? Kiyoko nodded a thanks and confirmed that yes she would like another glass of water please. Quickly heading off and coming back Yachi filled up her glass with more water and almost knocked it over setting it back down on the table when Kiyoko spoke to her.

"Yachi was it?" Yachi could only nod her head furiously, "Suga said this is your first time serving by yourself, you're doing a very good job!" Kiyoko’s compliment and smile left yachi floating on cloud nine, she in no way was prepared for being spoken to or any of the kind words. They left yachi feeling better than ever, her chest swelling with joy and confidence. Hands fisting to her sides and eyes welling up, Yachi bowed shouting a thank you, causing a few chuckles from other patrons, and ran off to gather Kiyoko’s order from the window. 

Yachi was ecstatic, she could serve a million tables and keep on going. Kiyoko’s remark resonating through her. Yachi was on fire, she was so pumped. 

Grabbing the dish and a handful of napkins, she dropped them off in front of Kiyoko. "Enjoy your food! Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything else, enjoy!" 

The rest of Yachis shift went smoothly, it was a very slow afternoon so not many people entered the small restaurant. Hinata was sweeping the floor and bothering Tsukishima behind the cash register, and Suga was closing one of his tables. Nothing was really going on so Yachi decided to do a few roll-ups, Suga joining her soon after his table left; drying the silverware and putting them in a separate bin. "You did an amazing job Yachi, but you’re not done yet." Both servers looked out to the floor, it was only Kiyoko and a small family Hinata was taking care of, and Kiyoko by the looks of it had finished her meal. With suga taking charge of the roll-ups Yachi went to check up on Kiyoko. 

Yachi asked if Kiyoko wanted any dessert but she politely refused and asked for the bill giving Yachi a glossy credit card. Clearing the table of any plates Yachi put them in the proper bin back in the kitchen for Tanaka and Noya to deal with, and printed out the proper receipts. Handing kiyoko her credit card back in a slim black checkbook Yachi wished her a good evening and speed away hiding the ever present blush on her face when Kiyoko wished her the same.

Suga said that Kiyoko was a regular, maybe Yachi would be seeing her a lot more often? The thought only made Yachi’s face heat up even, Hinata asking if she was feeling well, getting a fever in the middle of summer and just starting on the job would not do her well!

A gentle cough from behind surprised Yachi enough that she jumped back into the body behind her. "O-Oh!! I am so sorry... K-Kiyoko?" Yachi jumped back away from Kiyoko -almost knocking into Hinata in the process - and asked if there was a problem. 

When Kiyoko laughed, Yachi didn't want to sound cliché, but it was like the heavens opened up and a shining light beamed down upon Kiyoko accentuating her beauty, angels in dippers fluttering around with trumpets and all. An experience that was truly a blessing. Yachi has truly ascended.

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck, Suga is a really good teacher, and everyone in the restaurant is amazing. You're in good hands." All of the blood in Yachi's body went straight to her head, feeling like it would explode any second. Words had escaped her. Yachi was a spluttering mess, only able to achieve a dozen dizzy head nods, silently thanking Suga for supporting her. Kiyoko laughed again, and Yachi swore she heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. "Good luck Yachi, I hope to see you around more!” 

When the door chimed and closed behind Kiyoko, Yachi had to take a seat and gulp down a full glass of water. She was such a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking you for reading!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ノ♡ 
> 
> I'm currently residing in Kiyoyachi hell, join me at tumblr @levslongslegs if you want to talk about how ridiculously cute these two are.


End file.
